Not Alone In This World
by Zeea
Summary: M&M on their way home from Laurie Dupree's.


Author: Zia  
Title: Not Alone In This World/Missing scene from HTOHL  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: My little version of what happened after Michael and Maria left Laurie's.  
Spoilers: None if you've seen HTOHL  
Feedback: PLEASE!  
Author's Note: Ok, I've seen some people do these, and thought I'd give it a shot. Also at the end there's a little thing that was on the closed captioning, but Maria didn't say it in the ep, so I'm guessing it's a REAL cut scene, but I'm not positive.   
Note # 2 If it's bad…it's cause I just wrote it in like 3 hours…and didn't really go back over it…I just really wanted to write something.   
Muse-ic: Lifehouse~Hanging By A Moment, Crazy Town~Butterfly, Lifehouse~Only One, Patty Griffin-Not Alone(kinda), and Colin and Nick singing American Pie...not really...but I was listening to it too while I wrote. 

~%*~%*~%*  
So to keep you by my side there's nothing that I won't try   
Butterflies in her eyes and looks to kill   
Time is passing   
I'm asking could this be real   
Cause I can't sleep I can't hold still   
The only thing I really know is she got sex appeal   
I can feel too much is never enough   
You're always there to lift me up   
When these times get rough I was lost now I'm found   
Ever since you've been around   
You're the women that I want

Crazy Town  
~Butterfly  
~%*~%*~%*

Maria yawned as she drove down the road. "You want me to drive?" Michael asked her. Maria glanced over at him. 

"Michael, you can't drive."

"Yes I can." Maria glanced up and saw a sign for a motel at the next exit. She reached over and poked his arm with her finger, not hard, but enough to make him think about the bullet wound. 

"No, you can't."

"Ow. Maria! That hurt." 

"Duh Spaceboy, that was the point. We can just get a room, then we can start again tomorrow." 

Ten minuets later they were walking into the motel room. One bed. It was large, not nearly as tacky as the 'Sultan's Hideaway.' It was done it dark blues, and greens, and burgundy. Maria set her bag down on the table, then grabbed the one Michael was carrying and put it down next to hers. 

"I'm going to go take a shower." Maria said picking her bag back up and walking to the bathroom. 

Michael watched her go, then silently wondered how he could handle her being so close, and naked, and wet…the thought was almost enough to make him explode. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair walking over to the bed. He winced as he lay back on the bed, his shoulder throbbing. 

Maria stood in the shower, the warm water running over her body. She felt like she could burst from happiness. Finally, together again. And it had only taken finding Michael's 'sister', him getting shot, Grant trying to kill them, and that gross…squid looking thing to make it happen. Maria smiled to herself as she started humming. 

Michael was lying on the bed when he heard her voice. He could hear her soft singing over the sound of the water, he vaguely wondered if she realized it. "Desperate for changing starving for truth I'm closer to where I started when chasing after you." Michael closed his eyes listening to her, he loved listening to her voice, and now, with out Alex's band to back her up, she sounded different, more ethereal. "I'm falling even more in love with you letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you." 

Maria turned off the water and climbed out of the shower. "Forgetting all I'm lacking completely incomplete I'll take your invitation you take all of me." She dried off and pulled on her pajama pants, and a tank top. "Now I'm falling even more in love with you letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you I'm living for the only thing I know I'm running and I'm crashing, where to go? And I don't know what I'm diving into just hanging by a moment here with you." Maria walked out of the bathroom using a towel to dry her hair, she glanced up and saw Michael on the bed, and he was staring at her. "What?" 

Michael watched Maria. He saw her lips move, but didn't hear what she'd said. "What?"

Maria almost laughed, he looked confused. "You're staring Spaceboy." Maria said walking over to the bed. 

"Oh…sorry." He mumbled. 

"How's your shoulder?" Maria asked climbing up on the bed next to him.

"I'll live." He was suddenly very aware of the heat emanating from her body, her arm brushed against his good arm and all the hairs stood on end from the electricity that it caused. 

"Good." Maria leaned over and kissed his lips softly. "G'night." She whispered against his lips. 

When she started to pull away Michael slipped his arm around her keeping her from moving anywhere but closer. "You really tired?" He asked pressing his lips against hers. 

Maria shook her head. "Not really." 'Even if I was…I'd stay awake for this.' She thought sliding her right arm around his waist, careful not to touch his left arm, and her left hand went up into his hair. 

Michael managed to pull Maria on top of him, his hand running up and down her back, then sliding under her small tank top, while her lips attacked his. 

Maria pulled back a little sitting up and straddling his waist. Her hands going to the hem of her shirt. Maria pulled it over her head, dropping it to the floor. Then moving her hands down resting on his stomach. 

Michael stared at her in awe. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. Her fingers slipped under the edge of his shirt and pushed it up. Michael used his good arm to push himself up, and Maria carefully helped him slip the t-shirt off him, doing her best not to hurt his shoulder. 

Maria saw Michael wince after she'd finished getting his shirt off. She threw the shirt down on the floor next to hers. Then leaned forward brushing her lips lightly over his shoulder, not touching the actual wound. "I'm sorry." She murmured. Maria kissed across his collarbone, while her hands brushed over his chest. 

Michael groaned at her touch, pulling her closer to his body, he could feel her warm breasts pressing against him. He reached up and began kneading one in his hand, moving his mouth down to the other. 

Maria arched her back as she moaned, her hands on his head trying to pull him closer. "Mmmmmmichael. Oh god that feels so good." 

Michael suddenly pulled back. "No, Maria, your mom said she'd kill me. We can't." 

Maria looked down taking his face in her hands. "Michael, please. She won't know. Please." Maria begged softly grinding her lower body against his. She heard Michael's breath catch. "Please." 

Michael grabbed the back of her head forcing her lips against his, hard. Maria whimpered rubbing against him. She could feel his hardness pressing up against her. Michael's hand slipped down from her neck, down her back, to the top of her pants, then sliding around to the front, he tugged at the elastic pulling it away to slide his hand in, cupping her heat. 

Maria threw her head back and pressed down harder into Michael's hand that wasn't doing anything, just sitting there. "Miiiiiiichael." She moaned. Michael's fingers bushed aside her panties and skimmed over her lower lips. 

Michael pulled his hand away and Maria cried out at the loss of his touch. Michael brought his hand up holding it inches from his mouth. "You're so wet baby." He murmured before sucking his fingers into his mouth. Maria watched, the look on his face was pure bliss, she moaned watching him suck on his fingers. "You taste good too baby." 

Maria leaned forward capturing his lips with hers, the hint taste of her self still there. Her tongue fought his as it searched for more of her flavor. Michael's hand trailed back down to her pants. "Can we get these off you now?" He asked quietly. Maria nodded and all but jumped off the bed pulling them and her panties down. 

Maria climbed back up on the bed this time straddling his legs while her fingers worked the button and zipper of his jeans. Michael leaned back against the headboard and helped her pull his jeans down his legs. 

Maria stood at the foot of the bed, completely open to his view. "Come back up here." Michael said to her aching to feel her skin again. To taste her again. Maria climbed back up, and crawled towards him stopping at his chest to press light kisses across it. 

Michael grabbed the back of her neck pulling her up to his mouth faster. When he was sure Maria was caught up in the kiss he moved is hand down slowly, brushing lightly against her skin before reaching his goal. Michael's fingers slid over Maria's lower lips. He slowly slipped one finger in. Maria gasped against his lips. Michael started moving his finger back and forth before adding another finger feeling her muscles clenching down on his fingers. Michael moved his thumb to her clit and started to trace circles around it. 

Maria moaned and her hips started short thrusts down in time with his hand. "Oh god Michael, I want you." Maria ran her hands down his chest till she reached his boxers, she slid her hand down and lightly ran her fingers over his length. Michael's hips thrust up into her touch. 

Maria could feel it, she was close. Her whole body felt like it was going to explode. Suddenly Michael pulled his fingers from her, Maria almost screamed at him. Her breathing was erratic, she tried to focus her eyes but there were spots floating everywhere. 

Suddenly Maria felt him pressing against her again…but this time the boxers weren't there. How did he get those off? Maria asked herself. But the thought was fleeting. Maria laid her hands on Michael's chest and started to slowly lower herself on him. She could feel one of his hands gripping her hips. 

They gasped in unison when he became completely sheathed within her body. Maria slowly started to move on top of him, grinding her hips down against his. Michael using his hand the best he could to help her. 

Michael watched her moving on him, her head thrown back, hair cascading down her back, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body, that shimmered in the faint light of the streetlight that shown through the window. Michael couldn't stand the lack of control he had in the situation he needed to hold her, to control what they were doing. That would require moving his arm…gun wound or no gun wound he was determined to flip them over. 

Michael moved his arm around to her back, pulling her down against him, and was surprised when he didn't feel the dull throb he'd been feeling all day. Maybe I'm just to side tracked to feel it. He thought before quickly rolling them over. Maria gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Michael slammed into her, grunting as she clamped down on him. Her body trying to hold him in her…to pull him deeper. Maria felt one of his hands move between them, pinching her clit. Michael knew he was close, and wanted Maria to be there with him. Maria screamed into his mouth as she came, Michael grunted, as he exploded inside of her. He closed his eyes and collapsed on her. Maria's arms wrapped around him holding him tight.

  
The next morning Maria woke up, Michael's arms enveloped around her, holding her firm against his chest. She looked up and saw Michael staring down at her. "Morning." She mumbled. 

"Morning." He said kissing her forehead. "Sleep well?" Maria smiled and nodded her head. 

"Yeah, but I think I need another shower." 

"I know the feeling." Maria smirked at him. 

"So? You coming?" She said climbing out of the bed and walking towards the bathroom. 

They managed to take less than an hour to shower, with a minimal amount of kissing and groping. Finally Maria was dressed and Michael just needed his shirt. "I guess I should re-wrap your shoulder huh?" Maria asked walking over to him. 

"Yeah, luckily it hasn't been hurting." Maria smiled and carefully pulled the bandage from his shoulder, then gasped. "What is it?" 

"It…its…" Maria stuttered pointing at his shoulder. Michael looked down at it. All that was there was a faint silver glow. 

"No wonder it stopped hurting." Michael moved his arm, no pain, felt like it had before Grant had shot him. Maria smiled and bent down to kiss him. "Maybe it had something to do with what we did last night." 

"Maybe Spaceboy."

  
Michael pulled the Jetta into the DeLuca's driveway and was greeted by Amy DeLuca stalking out the door towards him. Michael climbed out of the car, preparing himself for the beating he was sure he was about to get. "Mrs. DeLuca." Michael said quietly. 

"Did you sleep with my baby?" Amy demanded. 

"No ma'am." He told her looking her in the eye. Amy looked at him skeptically then spun around and went back into the house. Michael let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding in a whoosh. 

Maria climbed out of the car and walked up next to him. "We should stop by Max's too…tell him your shoulders fine…think you can lie to him, as well as you can to my mother?" 

"So your shoulder just healed on its own? You didn't try to heal it or anything?" Max asked. 

"Nope Maxwell, it was just gone this morning when I woke up." And it wasn't a lie…it was gone, just left a few things out about what actually happened. 

Michael and Maria stood in Michael's apartment, looking at the picture of Laurie. Maria stood with her arms wrapped around his waist, his arm around her shoulders. "What's important for you, is that you never forget her, and that you know you're not alone in this world."  



End file.
